


Antes de la guerra

by mirambella



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Celos Antes de la batalla final, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La diferencia entre ella y yo es que yo puedo hacerte sonreír con la ropa puesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes de la guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Petición hecha por Akelos_cry en el Lj.
> 
> Es mi primer fic de Xmen y espero que no os resulte demasiado poético, es que era lo que me inspiraba el prompt!!  
> Sin beta, sorry.

              Antes de la guerra ni siquiera el viento es capaz de mover los árboles y los días son claros, pero algo monótonos. Antes de la guerra no hay dolor, ni sonido, pero antes es cuando los guerreros se preparan, porque no pueden confiar en el silencio.

             Charles prepara café a borbotones, aunque los chicos nunca se lo piden, pero necesita sentirse útil. Sabe perfectamente lo que pasa por esas cabecitas aunque no lo intente. No puede evitarlo, la preocupación le guía. Los ha preparado para eso, y sin embargo él es el que más lo teme.

             No puede lidiar con la frustración de Eric sin confesarle que se ha saltado la regla de oro y ha utilizado sus poderes con él. Sabe que no se trata de controlar sus habilidades sino de no poder hacerlo llegado el momento, dejarse llevar por la venganza y arrepentirse para siempre.

             Por eso Charles, que es un universitario, un hombre de razón intenta hacerle la vida más fácil, darle lo que más desea, aunque finja que no lo hace a posta.

           Aún así hay algo que no puede darle. O que aún no sabe si podría darle.

       

                                                                                     

             El espacio cambia completamente cuando Eric está estresado. El ambiente se vuelve revolucionario, hay ropa por el suelo, puertas cerradas, miedos. La mayoría de gente (por dios, si los ha reclutado él) se esconde del huracán que es su presencia mientras él busca a mujeres ingenuas en bares demasiado escondidos.

             Charles ya lo ha visto dos veces con la misma rubia, y no es que las cuente, pero ella cree estar viviendo una historia apasionada y a Charles le parece injusto que Eric ocupe así su rabia, su desgracia. Utiliza el sexo para dejar que su ira escape. Necesita sentir que puede ganar.

             Sabe perfectamente lo que les espera, y está claro que no es tan suave como las mejillas de esa chica, y mucho más tosco que sus pechos debajo de ese vestido, pero ni siquiera él puede descargar su tensión en algo tan vacío y que involucra a otras personas.

             Ella no conoce su interior, el profesor no puede dejar de leerlo incluso sin usar su don.

 

             Esa noche lo espera en el sillón de su cuarto, a medio camino entre la oscuridad de la estancia y las luces del jardín. La puerta se cierra con fuerza y Eric tira la corbata sobre la cama. Al menos está sólo y el momento parece perfecto. Se levanta con cuidado, sin decir nada. Su amigo enciende la luz de la mesilla y se saca la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, desabrochando sólo un par de botones. Sus acciones son lánguidas, relajadas, y Xavier puede entrever porqué.

-       Profesor –se vuelve para mirarle, confirmando que le ha escuchado, que no puede asustarle. Su voz es ronca, aunque perezosa. La ese alargada deliberadamente.

-       Eric.

-       ¿Piensas decir algo más? Porque estoy muerto de sueño.

-       Veo que has tenido emociones fuertes –se acerca un poco más, el olor a perfume aturde sus sentidos.

-       Y no tienes que utilizar tus poderes para eso –bromea, el sarcasmo le hace fuerte.

-       Estoy preocupado –y no es difícil que le crea por su tono de voz -. Siento tu rabia, y tampoco he tenido que leerte la mente para eso. Ahora que sabes la fuerza que tienes, tengo miedo de cómo la utilizas.

-       ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la primera vez me impediste matar a alguien? ¿Dónde va el que mata a un asesino, Charles?

 

      Es difícil mirar a alguien cuyo concepto del infierno está más cerca de la tierra que un mundo abstracto de fuego y perdición. Eric no tiene nada que perder y saber que puede ganar le hace estar irascible, y de algún modo más preparado.

      Es más difícil decirle que querría que no fuese así. Que no hubiera necesitado su ayuda para reclutar, que no necesita un ejército porque nadie les persigue, pero entre ser el ratón o el gato, el que tiene las garras casi siempre sobrevive. Querría decirle que no tiene que cumplir su venganza, que pueden largarse a alguna isla desierta sin mentes que leer y sin metales que atraer, sólo arena blanca.

 

-       Utilizar el sexo para calmar todo lo que se construye en tu interior no es la solución, amigo. Y utilizarlo para demostrar tu control no es mucho mejor.

          Eric se acerca aún más. La camisa pegada a la piel transparenta músculos y miedos. Charles empieza a temblar, aún sabiendo que su amigo está utilizando ese pequeño flirteo para dominar, igual que hace con la rubia desconocida del pub. Igual que lo hace todo. Todo en Eric es una lucha por el poder. A través del sexo, de sus habilidades, de sus palabras.

-       ¿Celoso, Charles? –y ahí llega su pregunta, casi una afirmación.

        Quiere meterse en su cerebro. Saber si se está riendo de él, o si desea saber algo más, o si simplemente desea a secas, porque no puede vivir sin tenerlo todo bajo su control.

-       Yo también puedo ir a un bar a por una chica, Eric.

-       Pero no te preocupa la chica, te preocupa cómo me hace sonreír.

-       La diferencia entre ella y yo es que yo puedo hacerte sonreír con la ropa puesta. –aunque en realidad con Eric siempre se sienta desnudo.

 

      Sus pasos se acortan y ya no hay oxígeno. Las neuronas le arden y por un momento se permite hacer lo que le prometió que no haría. Se mete en su mente, pero Eric no tiene venganza y superioridad en sus entrañas. Su pensamiento tiene un tono rojo y quizás sea una metáfora, pero es tranquilo.

      Piensa en el hogar, en pubs con cervezas de veinte clases y apuntes sobre Darwinismo encima de la cama. Eric piensa en Charles. En horas de charlas sobre la evolución y la mezcla de razas, en noches de café y coches que se congelan viajando por todo el país.

      Piensa en que desearía no decírselo así, pero lo hace de todos modos, con la mente.

“La rubia no es por poder, Charles. Es por ti. Quería traerte hasta este momento. Momento en el que incumplieras tu promesa para que tus celos no te devoraran. Este instante en el que quieres encontrar lo que siento por ella y que no exista, para no derrumbarte”

-       Me estás engañando –consigue decir con un hilo de voz. La mano de Eric baila sobre sus hombros, haciendo ondas en su camisa –. Sabías que no podría resistirme a usarlo contigo y esto es sólo un escarmiento, te estás burlando de mí.

-       Demuéstralo –susurra antes de que sus labios se fundan y la mente de Eric sea agua hirviendo, y tiene que abrir los ojos para no perdérselo, cuando la realidad es mucho mejor que sus poderes.

      Eric le besa como es él, y no se esperaba menos. Antes de la guerra necesita estar vivo y hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, pero de lo que se arrepentiría seguro si no hace.

        Hay rabia, dolor, venganza en la forma en la que Eric le tumba en la cama y le explora con sus manos, hablándole con la mente, seguro de que va a escucharle. A veces susurra para oír su propia voz, presa de la excitación. “Profesor” o “Charles estás tan suave” se cuelan en su espacio y decirlo hace que ambos sepan que está ocurriendo, que es verdad.

      Se aferra a sus caderas bajando sus pantalones y clava las uñas en sus muslos soltando su dolor. La forma en la que pone las manos para sentir la piel del profesor es más atrayente que cien mil imanes y le gustaría que su magnetismo funcionara con él, que se quedara pegado a su cuerpo, embriagado en su aroma.

      Antes de la guerra  hay batallas que se ganan en sábanas desordenadas y húmedas, posiciones no establecidas,  puños que se clavan en el colchón.

Charles se aferra a la pared, de espaldas, el pelo cayéndole por la frente, ojos tapados y cerrados, evitando mirar más allá de sí mismo, comprendiendo que su rabia podría ser peor que la de su amigo.

      Unas manos le agarran los hombros, unos labios acarician su cuello y la voz potente y ronca de Eric deja la rabia a un lado para simplemente susurrar.

-       También me haces sonreír cuando estás desnudo, Charles.

 

      Antes de la guerra no hay misiles, ni escuadrones, ni fuego. El amanecer se cuela por las habitaciones y el silencio llena de pánico a los soldados. Antes de la guerra uno saca sus instintos más escondidos y desea con todas sus fuerzas que se hagan realidad.

 

 

 

 


End file.
